Sheeva
Sheeva is a proud member of the native Outworld race known as the Shokan and a villain from the Mortal Kombat series. She is a supporting antagonist in Mortal Kombat 3 and Mortal Kombat 9, and a minor one in Deadly Alliance and Armageddon. History Sheeva, like many of her race, was a warrior for Shao Kahn. Her ferocity earned her the warlord's attention and when he invaded Earth using the resurrected Queen Sindel, he appointed Sheeva her bodyguard. However the Shokan became distrustful of Shao when Motaro, a centaur, the rivals of her race, was appointed the head of Kahn's extermination squads. During the invasion, Sheeva fiercely fought against anyone who tried to get near Sindel and eventually battled against Kitana and Jade, who sought to free the Edenian queen from Shao's control. Her brute strength wasn't enough to beat the two and Sheeva fled to Outworld in shame. Upon arriving there, she found out that Shao had betrayed her people and led an attack on them. However since the Shokan couldn't defeat the emperor's forces, Sheeva decided to simply finish off Motaro. Upon sneaking into his palace, she discovered that he had the criminal, Kano, imprisoned there. She made him a deal, in exchange for his assistance in defeating Motaro, she will give him some precious jewels. After launching a sneak attack on the Centaur, Sheeva made plans to take down Shao and Kano offered to distract him. He told the Shokan to wait for his signal but actually double-crossed Sheeva and told Kahn what she was planning. After Kano gave Sheeva the signal, she found Shao ready and waiting to fight her, who fought her and defeated her. Sheeva fled Outworld to avoid death. In Mortal Kombat: Armageddon: Konquest, Sheeva appeared in Shinnok's Tower in the Never Never Land and fought Steven, but was defeated. However it was revealed that she was actually bribed to fight Steven, so Shinnok could test the demigod. In her ending, Sheeva defeated Blaze and was transformed into a goddess of destruction with a powerful kamidogu. She then laid waste to the worlds and when they reformed, nothing was as it had been. Alternative Timeline Sheeva is first seen when she and Baraka inform Cyrax that the Lin Kuei Clan's services are no longer required and attack him, but Cyrax defeats them both. Later on, Sheeva is seen guarding Sonya Blade in the Dead Pool. She and Sonya converse with each other during this time, telling her that if she hadn't dishonoured herself by trying to escape, she wouldn't be locked up. Jax defeats Sheeva and frees Sonya. Later, Sheeva makes another appearance, now guarding Kitana in the Evil Tower, where she is defeated by Jade. Sheeva is seen again with Noob Sailbot when they attempt to intercept Liu Kang and Kung Lao. Sheeva fights Liu while Kung Lao battles Noob and then Goro. Liu Kang defeats her. After Shao's defeat, Sheeva is seen amongst Kahn's lieutenants arguing over who should be the new ruler of Outworld. When Shao Kahn appears, Sheeva is quick to bow to him in respect. Sheeva later takes part in the invasion of Earth. After Kabal defeats Robot Sub-Zero, he is quickly challenged by Sheeva, who believes Kabal has betrayed the Lin Kuei. Kabal informs her that despite his mask he's not a cyborg, and then defeats her in battle. Mortal Kombat film Sheeva appears in the second Mortal Kombat movie, Mortal Kombat: Annihilation. The shooting script included a lengthy fight scene with her and Raiden, and she was merely squashed by a falling cage as she prepared to fight Liu Kang and Kitana in Shao Kahn's Throne Room. Sheeva does appear in other scenes of the movie, but her role was less than memorable in most respects. She had no other fight scenes besides a brief quarrel with Motaro. The movie did acknowledge that she was the personal protector of Sindel and her family, which she mentions to Kahn in her personal endorsement for him to appoint her as General of his Extermination Squads. Powers and abilities Sheeva possesses the superhuman strength typical to her race and can shoot fireballs and perform a teleport stomp that other Shokans use. Having the fighting skills of her race she can throw her enemies or grab them and brutally beat them within seconds. She can jump high in the air and stomp on her opponents. Sheeva can fracture bones literally by just punching or crushing her opponents with body shots. Her kicks are ferocious, being able to kick her opponents across the map or staggering them with all her might. Sheeva has a very high damage tolerance, being able to survive cuts and bruises and fatal wounds that would kill an average person. Personality and traits While not entirely evil, Sheeva is mostly Shao Kahn's jailer usually being indifferent towards this job but sometimes hates it. Sheeva's two most significant characteristics are her willingness to defend the pride of the Shokans, and her eagerness to fight different types of opponents. Sheeva's personality strongly contrasts with the personalities of Goro and Kintaro as she is much more calm and respectful, even going so far as to bow after a battle, a clear display of dedication to even her opponents. Sheeva believes people that fight with honour are worthy to be called "warriors". Journal Entry Sheeva is a member of the four-armed Shokan race. Her markings reveal that she is of the royal Draco lineage. Like all Shokans, she pledged her life to Shao Kahn, bringing honour to her race by serving him. During an attack by Edenian rebels on Shao's fortress, Sheeva fiercely protected Queen Sindel and prevented her capture. She was subsequently appointed Sindel's personal bodyguard until the queen's mysterious death in Earth. Sheeva is now the master jailer of Shao Kahn's oppressive dungeons. Trivia *Sheeva, along with Motaro, appears trapped in a cell in the Dark Prison stage of Mortal Kombat: Return of The Dragon King, although not always. *Sheeva's name comes from the Hindu God of destruction, Shiva. This is reflected in her Armageddon ending. Gallery Sheeva.jpg|Sheeva in MK:A. Sheeva_MK9_art.jpg|Sheeva's artwork from MK9. Sheeva_film.jpg|Sheeva's artwork from the film. Sheeva's_earrings.jpg|Sheeva's earrings. Sheeva_2.jpg|Some more art of great Sheeva. Shiva.jpg|Shiva, the God of destruction she is named after. Category:Characters Category:MK Category:Non Humans Category:Antagonists Category:Giants Category:Royalty Category:Tough Broads Category:! Category:Scary! Category:Old Farts Category:Warrior Monsters